The One where old Heckles is back
by At'e Von Roestagg
Summary: Everybody knows Mr. Heckles have died long time ago, but what about the happened during the first days after his dead?
1. Before the intro

A few days after Heckles' decease, Rachel, Joey and Chandler were eating in Monica's apartment when a strange sound came from somewhere.

What the hell was that? - Rachel asked completely scared.

Maybe it's a truck driving under us - answered Chandler wittily.

The sound appeared another time.

Really, what is that? - Rachel yelled angrily.

Let me hear - Joey said making a pause listening to that sound - I think it's just somebody in the bathroom.

That's good but - Chandler replied calm and then he shouted - there's nobody in the bathroom!

I didn't say in this bathroom - Joey mentioned seriously.

There is something truly - Rachel said thinking about it - and so gross in what you think.

In that moment Phoebe entered and said hello to everyone.

Pheebs - Chandler began to ask Phoebe about the mysterious sound - you hear that, what do you think?

Monica! - Phoebe exclaimed annoyed - you shouldn't eat beans anymore.


	2. The trouble

They stayed there but the sound was no longer until Monica came back to her home.

You guys never know what... - Monica stopped talking and then she asked - What was that?

"You guys never know what was that?" - Chandler interrupted Monica saying exactly what she said - are you a murderer to say that?

Seriously - Monica said surprised and then she got angry - who ruined my heat?

I guess Rachel - Phoebe said paying no attention.

What?! - Rachel yelled offended - no, Phoebe, that sound is the same one we heard hours ago.

Yes! And that sound is my ruined heat - Monica replied annoyed.

I've been thinking - Joey interrupted Monica - that sound must be Heckles.

Wow, amazing Joe - Chandler commented sarcastically - first you explain that thinking in a "crappy" person and then you think in a personal crap. He's dead.

Wait! - Phoebe exclaimed annoying them - did you remember when I tried to help Heckles to follow the light?

Yes, so? - Rachel answered with interest.

I think he didn't hear me - Phoebe mentioned really fast - and not only that, he's doing his revenge against us, because you were too noisy.

Do not you think he could not hear you because he was dead?! - Chandler said with humor and anger.

I guess it would be better to go there and that way we'll now there is no any noisy dead man. - Monica replied easily.

That makes sense, and there aren't any "diarrhean" nor ghost involved. - Chandler commented wittily, and then all they went out to Heckles' apartment.


	3. When Ross arrived

When all they were there, Chandler was the first on speak.

Mr. Heckles alias "the crazy dead" open the door! - Chandler yelled knocking that apartment's door.

I could have be alive - a voice said from inside the apartment; Rachel and Monica screamed and ran off, Chandler and Phoebe followed them fast; meanwhile Joey stayed in front of the door.

What? - Joey asked seeing his friends going off - oh God, that was the Heckles' answer!

So Joey ran off too to Monica's apartment. In that moment Ross was coming there.

What's up? - Ross asked them surprised - are you being persecuted by cops?

No, we were following cops; the army is looking for us! - Chandler yelled in a funny way.

Seriously - Ross said nervous - what happened?

We heard old Heckles! - Rachel answered scared.

That's ridiculous - Ross commented laughing - do you guys believe in ghosts and, I don't know, witches?

Yes, because we have watched for years "beghosted" and "witch busters", one moment; that was correct? - Chandler replied sarcastically.

Well, I don't believe in those stuffs and I'll prove you that you are wrong, let's go there again. - Ross mentioned proudly.

I don't know, you believed your wife was not lesbian and one day, bam! All your beliefs are in the trash. - Chandler said happily.

Anyway, if you are too scared to go, I will - Ross commented angrily.

Hey, Ross! - Chandler asked in the last moment before Ross left the site.

Yes, what? – He questioned with interest.

Do you suffer from heart disease? - Chandler replied with his perpetual humor sense - Am I in your will?

After that Ross just went out, after all, he had to demonstrate his friends about the scientific facts of the non-existence of ghosts and undead people.


End file.
